koeifandomcom-20200223-history
Ryoma
Ryoma (リョウマ, Ryouma) is a playable character in Fire Emblem Warriors. He first appeared in Fire Emblem Fates.–and is playable in the Birthright and Revelations versions. He has also appeared in the Heroes mobile game. Role in Game Character Information Personality The oldest of the Hoshidan royal siblings, Ryoma is wise, charismatic, and devoted to the samurai way of life. He is also a cautious leader who prefers being prudent before taking action. When faced with overwhelming odds, however, he becomes defiant and is unlikely to give in until the bitter end. His virtuous traits earn him the admiration and envy of those around him. He bears the red Gleamstone. Quotes See also: Ryoma/Quotes Gameplay Moveset :Y, Y, Y, Y, Y, Y, Y: Ryoma starts by slashing downwards with an overhead strike. He then slashes upwards right, then slashes to the left. He then thrusts forward with a lunge, then does a clockwise spin and slashes downwards right. He then does a short leap with an upwards slash, then slashes downwards to the ground. He finishes by sheathing his blade in preparation for a strike, then unleashes a swift iaijutsu strike imbued with lightning. :X': Ryoma kicks forward with his right foot, then swings his sword downward with a powerful overhead strike. :'Y, X: Ryoma quickly slashes his sword from front to back, launching enemies upwards. :Y''', '''Y, X': Ryoma strikes a pose, and rains down lightning strikes in a circular area around him. :'Y, Y''', '''Y, X': Ryoma pulls his blade back and unleashes a powerful slash to the upwards left. The slash shoots forward a blue sword beam. :'Y, Y''', '''Y, Y''', '''X: Ryoma unleashes a flurry of swift sword strikes. Ryoma slashes to the left, then downwards. He then quickly thrusts forward, then slashes upwards right. He then does a short hop into the air and comes down with a powerful overhead slash. :Y''', '''Y, Y''', '''Y, Y''', '''X: Ryoma jumps into the air, and then unleashes a long flurry of rapid sword slashes downwards. He finishes by landing on the ground with an overhead slash. Ryoma can be pivoted during the mid-air slashing sequence with the control stick. :Warrior Special (A): Ryoma does a hard sword slash to the upwards right, bursting energy, then a hard upward slash. He then sheathes his sword, and finishes with a powerful iaijutsu slash to the right. :Awakening Special (A): Ryoma uses two swords imbued with lightning to give four slashes, then finishes by doing a hopping diagonal slash with his swords. :Dual Special (Vanguard): Ryoma swings his twin swords in a criss-cross manner rapidly, then after multiple slashes, sets his sword right and swings it left. :Dual Special (Support): Fighting Style As a Swordmaster, Ryoma's attacks are both quick and fierce. His katana, the Raijinto, takes its name from the Shinto god of thunder (similarly, Takumi's weapon, the Fujin Yumi, is named after the Shinto god of wind). He also gains access to the Warriors-exclusive High Prince class (in Fire Emblem, a Swordmaster is already promoted from Samurai or Myrmidon.) His special Boost Crest is Astra, which is a classic Fire Emblem Swordmaster skill. Normally enabling its user to attack five times for half regular damage (though each has a chance to critically strike) with a single action, in Warriors, it grants Hasty Attacks and boosts Ryoma's attack speed. Crest Materials :See also: Fire Emblem Warriors/Crests Attack Crests= |-|Defense Crests= |-|Assist Crests= Notes * Ryoma's promoted class, High Prince, did not exist in Fates but was introduced in the Japanese trading card game Fire Emblem Cipher, in which a rare Ryoma card released in 2016 depicts him in the class and with the same design, although Warriors gives the outfit a slightly different color scheme. * His ability to dual wielding a copy of the Raijinto during his Awakening Special and Dual Special is a nod to how, in Fates, certain weapons change the Swordmaster class's animations by giving them two swords. Gallery Ryoma Sprite (FEW).png|Battle map sprite Ryoma Electric Raijinto (FEW).png|Ryoma's Electric Raijinto Ryoma Promotion Outfit (FEW).png|Class promotion outfit RyomaBA.jpg|Downloadable broken armor External Links *Fire Emblem Wikia page, Fire Emblem Wiki page Category:Fire Emblem Characters